


No Missing Pieces

by writtendlessly



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Team Crafted
Genre: BajanCanadian - Freeform, M/M, NoochM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/writtendlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mitch is cheesy and romantic, but Mat doesn't really mind as much as he pretends to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief, relatively explicit, mention of sexual activity towards the end. Also, use of the word "homo" as a term of affection rather than a homophobic insult. If either bother you, be warned.
> 
> Title from Blake Lewis' song "I Got U", specifically the lyric: "We fit like a puzzle, no missing pieces."

It's in a small shop in Chicago when Mitch gets the idea. Team Crafted were attending a convention the next day in the city, so they were taking their free day to explore and be tourists. The boys with girlfriends to go back to insisted on stopping at a few stores to get souvenirs. Mitch had whined and complained at first, but quickly became entertained with all the ridiculous and cheesy items the store offered.  
  
Mitch is looking at a display of magnets and keychains when Jerome wanders over to him, a stuffed bear held in his hands. Jerome nudges into Mitch a little bit, nodding his head in the general direction of the way he came.  
  
"Why don't you get him something?" Jerome asks, smirking a little as Mitch nervously mumbles and rubs his neck.  
  
"I might," Mitch mutters in response, Jerome leaving him to talk to Ian after nudging him again. Mitch never actually told Jerome about him and Mat, but the boy knew them well enough to see the signs. Jerome used to always pester Mitch about rejecting the countless girls interested in dating him, but gave up when Mitch's responses got increasingly more hostile. Eventually, any dating questions to be asked were replaced with knowing smiles and jokes that hit a little too close to home. Mitch never had to say anything, but Jerome just knew.  
  
It also helped that Jerome had seen them holding hands one night, when they went to the movies together during his impromptu trip to Montreal a month ago. Mat had realized quickly that Jerome saw and later that night he told Jerome everything, begging him not to tell. If Mitch was aware that any of this had happened, he never let it show.  
  
Mitch eyes the keychains as he thinks of this, searching in vain for a keychain with Mat's name on it. He knows he could find "Matthew" and "Matt", but Mat with one T is nowhere to be found. He settles on a keychain that looks like an Illinois license plate, the words "Hot Stuff" where a name would normally be. It's small, but obnoxious and silly. Mat will hate it, and that's exactly Mitch wants.

 

  
  
Mitch mails out the keychain that night, grin permanently stuck on his face all night. Even Jerome isn't sure what has gotten him so excited, but the boys accept it and spend an enjoyable weekend at the convention.  
  
When Mitch arrives back in Los Angeles, the first thing he does is find the nearest gift shop to find a new gift for Mat. He settles on a keychain again, this time in the shape of California. There's no keychains with phrases this time, just names, so Mitch picks up one that says "Matt". When he gets home, he uses a sharpie to scribble out the extra T and sends it out the next day.  
  
The pattern continues for the next few months. Mitch goes to Seattle and finds a keychain of the skyline, he gets a bottle opener keychain in Las Vegas, he can't resist buying a "2COOL4U" keychain in Miami. Mitch sends about 8 keychains back to Montreal and every single time he gets angry Skype messages from Mat. It's Mat's special kind of anger, though, one with an overwhelming feeling of fondness filling each word. Mat calls him an idiot, a nerd, a great big homo, but Mitch knows that those are about as close to terms of affection as Mat will ever get. Mitch knows how to pick his battles and he accepts the small victories when he gets them.  


 

  
When Mitch finally gets a chance to visit Montreal, it's already November and freezing cold. Mitch whines in his too-thin sweater all the way through the airport, dragging his suitcase behind him as Mat leads him to his car. The car itself isn't much warmer, so they spend a few minutes waiting for the heat to kick in before leaving.  
  
Mitch eyes the area around him, everything looking about the same as he remembers. He watches at Mat fumbles with the radio, his arm nearly blocking his keys from Mitch's view. His arm isn't enough to fully block them, however, and when Mitch sees them, he smiles so big that it hurts.  
  
Mat has his car and house keys on a simple key ring—and every single keychain Mitch sent on another ring attached to the first. Mitch can see all the dumb phrases and "Matthew"s with the T crossed out overlapping each other, creating a tangled mess that hangs next to the steering wheel. Mat goes red when he realizes that Mitch saw, quickly driving the car out of the parking lot as Mitch silently gloats.  
  
They get to a stoplight and before Mitch can say anything, Mat grumbles, "Don't fucking say it."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything," Mitch responds innocently. Mat turns to look at him with eyes narrowed but turns away when the light changes. When Mat is suitably distracted, Mitch continues. "Just that you're a _big_ homo, that's all."  
  
"You sent them!" Mat exclaims, tone almost sounding offended if not for the matching smile on his face.  
  
"To piss you off," Mitch explains. "I didn't expect you to keep them all and use them."  
  
Mat stays silent for a moment. "Yeah, well, I missed you, alright?"  
  
"Like I said, huge homo. Gigantic. Enormous."  
  
"Coming from the guy who told me in explicit detail about how he wanted to suck my dick last night," Mat fires back. Mitch stays silent and when Mat looks over at him at another light, he can just barely see the red hue across his cheeks. The rest of the drive home is silent, both boys smirking to themselves in satisfaction, albeit for different reasons.  
  
When Mat pulls up to his house, he taps Mitch on the head and says, "C'mon, you idiot. My parents are gone this week; let me show you how much I appreciated your dumb gifts."  
  
Mitch scrambles out the car, instantly falling face first on the ice outside the door. Mat laughs all the way into the house and Mitch spends the rest of the evening finding new ways to shut him up.


End file.
